


Soothing the Stray

by LadyVean



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bottom Garak, M/M, Pet Play, Post - The Wire, Praise Kink, Top (ish) Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVean/pseuds/LadyVean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After deactivating his cranial implant, Julian helps Garak find another way to relax.  Julian POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing the Stray

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains pet-play. If that is not your thing, please turn back now.
> 
> Now, I know most Garak/Bashir shippers portray Garak as the more sexually dominant partner, and I love Top Garak as much as the next person, but after repeated viewings of DS9 and reading ASIT, I truly feel he would prefer to bottom (at least with Julian). I would love to go into more detail, but that might detract from the story. If you have any questions though, please feel free to leave a comment! Nothing like a good debate, eh?
> 
> Re: Cardassian Anatomy/Culture: My head-cannon is a conglomeration of my own observations and things I've picked up over the years from different books and fanfics. I can't remember exactly who came up with what, so I'd like to just give one big kudos to ALL the amazing fanfic writers who have contributed to the development of this wonderful species.
> 
> Julian paraphrases Khaled Hosseini when thinking about the pleasure of anticipation.
> 
> Many thanks to my amazing beta-reader, [Prevailing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Prevailing/pseuds/Prevailing), who held my hand step by step on this story, provided me with invaluable insights, and encouraged me to finish. If you haven't read her fantastic works, do it now - Well, after you read this one, of course. ;)
> 
> I rated this Explicit to be on the safe side.
> 
> So, enjoy - and thank you for reading!

Julian had barely entered his quarters when he was assaulted by a wave of hot, humid air. It flowed from the open door into the hallway of the habitat ring, the heat almost palpable. He stood in the entryway for a moment, his eyes attempting to adjust to the dim lights as the doors whooshed closed behind him. The rich, fragrant smell of exotic sauces and savory meats lingered on the heated air and Julian inhaled deeply, his stomach rumbling. He stretched as he walked to the common area of his quarters. It had been something of a long day, and he had been looking forward all week to the dinner Garak had promised to prepare for him.  


“Doctor! How nice of you to join me at last.” The voice dripped with sarcasm, and under the circumstances Julian was taken aback by Garak’s use of his title to address him.  


He turned his head towards his companion, dismayed by his unexpectedly discourteous tone. His gaze stopped at the dining table, laden with several appetizing looking dishes, but no steam swirled from the platters. And there sat Garak, his posture rigid even by Cardassian standards, his eyes half lidded in displeasure.  


_Surely I’m not that late_. Julian glanced at the chrono. _Hmm_. Things had been quite busy in the infirmary today; several minor injuries to treat from a malfunctioning micro-circuitry panel in one of the lower sections of the central core, and that virus he was analyzing for the Bajoran provisional government had undergone a fascinating mutation. Even so, Julian was sure he had left the Infirmary with plenty of time to meet Garak for dinner. Of course, he had also bumped into Jadzia on the Promenade while walking to the turbolift. She had started a new Klingon martial arts program – _and you know how distracting Jadzia can be_ , Julian reprimanded himself.  


“I’m sorry I’m late, Garak. I stopped to talk to Jadzia and I must have lost track of time. I hope I haven’t ruined this sumptuous looking dinner you’ve prepared,” Julian said, gesturing to the overflowing tabletop.  


“Well, it is _quite_ cold, thank you. As is this room. Really, Julian, must you insist on keeping your quarters so frigid? It’s more fit for an Andorian than a human! And certainly any Cardassian would be most uncomfortable in these conditions.”  


Julian grit his teeth, trying to maintain a sympathetic disposition. He knew Garak had been suffering acutely since the deactivation of his cranial implant: the bright lights, the cool temperature, living on a densely inhabited space station - yet feeling constantly isolated by being surrounded by a people who largely regarded him with only contempt and suspicion at best. His mood was to be expected, really, but this growing tension in Garak was becoming nearly intolerable. He needed a way to relax, to let go of his anxiety.  


“I raised the temperature to 26°C before I left for my shift this morning – and I see you’ve raised it another 2 or 3 degrees anyway, so you really should be _more_ than comfortable. Now shall we eat?” Julian sat across from his irritated companion, landing with a thump and beginning to feel a bit put-out himself.  


Garak regarded him from under lowered brow ridges. His intense blue eyes were usually so alive with cleverness when they were together, but tonight he simply glowered peevishly. “ _You_ can eat, doctor. I know you never put much thought into what goes in your mouth, but I, for one, simply cannot enjoy a luke-warm meal. And that’s being generous.”  


Julian dropped the serving spoon he had been using to ladle vegetables onto his plate with a clatter. “So, it’s back to _‘doctor,_ ’ is it? You know what, Garak? I’ve had just about my fill of this unpleasant attitude! I apologized for being late! Can’t we just try and enjoy our evening?”  


Garak rubbed distractedly at his temples. “If you had truly wanted to spend time with me, you would have shown more regard for the time and not idled it away flirting with Dax. Do you have any idea how much effort I put into this evening? And after dealing with demanding, impatient customers all day! But no, the _revered_ doctor couldn’t possibly know what it’s like to be harassed by irate clients! No, to the inhabitants of this miserable station you can do no wrong! Now frankly, my dear, I can’t manage to muster the interest to –“  


_Ahh. Of course. I’ve heard a tirade like this before_. Julian felt his impatience with the Cardassian melt away. He looked down, shaking his head with a slight smile as Garak continued to vent all his frustrations. _He feels he has to hold so much inside all the time. Ever since we deactivated that implant he’s been unable to find a new, healthy coping mechanism. It’s like he won’t give himself permission to relax, like he’s still punishing himself. He just needs to trust someone to take the reins now and then so he can let it all out._  


He folded his hands on the table, fixing Garak with a level gaze and adopting the caring, but stern voice he used with non-compliant patients. “Well, Elim, you’ve very clearly articulated how you are feeling this evening. Perhaps we need to work on your non-verbal communication.”  


Garak immediately fell silent at the use of his first name, but continued to look sullen. Julian hesitated; maybe Garak _wasn’t_ in the proper mindset for play. Certainly his friend could be affable enough under the proper circumstances; when they dined in the replimat he was never shy about his flirtatious manner, and the intriguing spy persona that Garak playfully alluded to was exciting. But it wasn’t that long ago that Julian had learned just how devious, how _dangerous_ his Cardassian companion could be. And the occasional fuck was one thing, but maybe Garak wasn’t interested in the level of intimacy that was involved with this kind of play. Sure, they’d experimented a bit, but pushing him towards something he wasn’t ready for could be hazardous, to say the least.  


As the silence stretched on, Julian surreptitiously glanced across the table and was surprised to find the Cardassian now regarding him with amusement, the brooding look in those blue eyes replaced by an unmistakable spark of interest. Julian swallowed the nervous lump that had risen in his throat and adopted his most authoritative tone. “Now, perhaps you should go undress. I’ll be in shortly.” Julian nodded towards his bedroom.  


Garak rose silently from the table. He inclined his head, giving a slow blink of acknowledgement, and retreated to the bedroom without a word. Julian watched the subtle sway of his broad back and shoulders as he walked away and smiled to himself. _Maybe I’ll just leave him to stew for a bit. As the saying goes, of all the hardships one must face, none is more punishing than the simple act of waiting._  


Not that there had been much waiting the first time they had engaged in this play. He sipped the glass of springwine that had been waiting for him on the table – Garak knew how he hated kanar – and sat in contemplation. They had stumbled upon this little game quite by accident. The circumstances had been similar though.  


A few weeks after the deactivation of Garak’s cranial implant, they had been spending a quiet evening in Julian’s quarters. Or rather, it was supposed to have been quiet. Julian had noticed a rising tension in his companion and Garak’s incessant - and increasingly loud - complaints had left no question as to his mood that evening.  


“…And nothing seems to please her. Really, doctor, you can’t imagine the frustration of trying to work with such a disorganized mind. She’s constantly coming to me with new ideas for what she wants. I must have reworked this pattern a dozen times, but each time I present it to her, she dislikes something: the hemline, the color, the fabric. The ceremony is next week and I can’t even begin the dress because she simply will not approve a final design. I’ve tried to maintain my professionalism, doctor, I really have, but even _my_ patience only lasts so long. She’s going to end up with no dress at all and who do you suppose will get the blame for that? That Cardassian tailor, of course!” He shifted irritably, twisting this way and that. “And how am I supposed to work when this couch is so unpleasant to sit on? Honestly, doctor, where does Starfleet come up with these horrid designs? I believe I’d be more comfortable on the floor!” Garak dropped unceremoniously to the ground, leaning his back against the couch by Julian’s legs.  


Julian had rarely seen Garak in such a state. None of his usual grace or courteousness, his easy, stately demeanor seemingly evaporated. Julian furrowed his brows, setting aside the PADD he had been reading. He reached out and stoked the Cardassian’s sleek black hair.  


“I’m sorry you’re feeling so frustrated, Elim. I know you’ve been under a lot of pressure lately. I wish there was something I could do to help. Of course, you know I’m hopeless when it comes to fashion, so I don’t know that I would make much of a sounding board…”  


He trailed off, startled by the sound coming from Garak. He seemed to be emitting a deep thrumming sound, almost a growl, from low in his throat. His eyes were closed in contentment, his head lolled back as Julian continued to run his fingers through his hair.  


“Oh! Do you like that?” Julian asked softly, as if to a purring kitten.  


Rather than reply, Garak nestled closer, leaning into Julian’s legs and exposing his neck, greedy for more caresses.  


“Think you’re being subtle, do you? You silly creature,” Julian breathed, running his fingertips over the presented neck ridge and watching the ensuing shiver. The thrumming sound grew considerably louder when Julian teased and lightly pinched one of the more prominent scales – and there was no mistaking the bulge that tented Garak’s trousers as he shifted on the floor.  


Julian smiled at the memory. Things had progressed rather rapidly that evening. Sexual encounters with the tailor had never been straightforward – Garak always challenged his thinking and their rendezvous usually involved intrigue and playful verbal sparring that eventually evolved into an aggressive romp, but this… This was different. Julian had never known his friend to be submissive, but as Julian stroked and praised him, his tension seemed to melt away. His eyes, usually so sharp and predatory, became unfocused and hazy. The game, as Julian eventually came to think of it, seemed to give Garak some kind of relief, like opening the hatch on a decompression chamber. They had engaged in this play once or twice since then, always when Garak was feeling a build-up of anxiety, and it really appeared to take the edge off for him.  


They had lain together afterwards, Julian splayed on his back, covered in sweat and trying to catch his breath. Garak stretched and rolled onto his side, resting his head on his arm, his features relaxed and sated. It was as open an expression as Julian had ever seen on him. He looked remarkably content. It made Julian uneasy.  


“Garak? What just happened?”  


“Hmm?” The Cardassian cracked one eye open.  


“Between us just now. What was that?”  


Garak sighed, pulling the bedding up around his shoulders. “Oh, Julian. Must we discuss this now? I was almost asleep.”  


Now Julian was truly alarmed. He sat up, gently prodding the lazy beast beside him. “Garak, I’m serious! I want to know that you’re okay with what just happened!”  


Garak heaved his shoulders in exasperation, now fully awake. “With what, exactly?”  


“With me being more… well, aggressive, I guess. You know, you’ve always been the one to take the lead, so to speak.”  


“I’d hardly call your behavior aggressive, Julian.”  


“You’re deflecting. And what about the other stuff… The, the petting and stuff?”  


Garak regarded Julian with a fond smile. “My very dear doctor, do you think for a moment that I would ever do something with you that I was not comfortable with?”  


Julian twisted the sheet in his hands. “So, you’d tell me if you didn’t like something? If you didn’t want to do it?”  


“Of course.”  


It was the first time Garak had ever slept in Julian’s quarters.  


Julian swallowed the last mouthful of his springwine, savoring the mix of sweet and tart on his tongue. _I suppose I’ve made him wait long enough._ He rose and went to the bedroom.  


Garak was perched nude on the edge of the bed, his clothes folded neatly and placed on top of Julian’s dresser. He met Julian’s gaze, his eyes bright and playful, a small smile tugging at his grey lips.  


“Now, Elim, you know better than to be up on the furniture. Get down.” Julian grinned as his pet slid to the floor with serpentine grace. Garak sat on his heels and watched Julian expectantly. “Good boy, Elim.” Julian crouched down and stroked the Cardassian behind the ear and along the thin ridge that ran the length of his jaw, ending with a little tickle under his chin. Garak’s eyelids began to droop and that familiar thrumming began. “Oh, look at that. You’re going under already, aren’t you? My sweet, good Elim.”  


He stayed stooped like that for some time, content simply to run his hands over the supple scales of his pet’s neck and shoulders, the blue-tinted, inverted teardrop on his chest, and his shapely collarbone. Eventually, however, the growling of his stomach forced him to rise.  


“Well, I’m still feeling quite hungry. I suppose we should eat, eh boy?”  


Another slow blink.  


“Come on, then.” Julian swept his arm towards the common area and their now cold meal. A low creaking sound met his ears, as Garak shifted his shoulders. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the floor in front of him, flexed his fingers, and rolled his shoulders, effectively stretching his arms and back. Julian couldn’t help but stare at the thick shoulder ridges, seemingly on display for him and just beginning to tinge a deeper shade of grey. Forgoing dinner and sinking his teeth into those alluring, sinewy cords sounded quite appealing…  


But no, that was for another day. Tonight was about Garak. Ignoring the way his pet looked up at him from under hooded eyes, Julian quashed his desire and strode determinedly towards the dining table, Garak following slowly on hands and scaly knees.  


“Now, let’s see. What looks good?” Julian grabbed the plate that sat next to Garak’s half-empty glass of kanar. “Of course, I don’t know what most of these dishes are… Well, Elim, you’ll just have to make due.”  


One of the serving dishes seemed to be full of large chunks of various vegetables in a creamy, pink sauce. Julian ladled a healthy amount onto the plate and set it on the floor in front of Garak, grinning in delight at the look of disgust the Cardassian gave him, all narrowed eyes and tightly drawn eye ridges. _You cannot be serious_ , he seemed to say. Still his lips remained silent.  


They had never experimented with feeding like this before, and Julian’s grin faded. _Come on, Garak, play the game._  


He had assumed that Garak would play along, but perhaps he was pushing him too far... He nudged the plate a few inches closer with his toe. Garak raised his head with a haughty snort, his nose in the air, but didn’t voice an actual complaint. Julian decided to proceed, but carefully.  


“Aren’t you hungry?” he sing-songed, piling various meats and grains on top of the vegetables already on his own plate. He plucked a rounded, white root vegetable from his dish, lowering it for Garak’s inspection. “See? It’s the same thing you have. Want to try one of mine?” He held it to the Cardassian’s lips.  


Garak turned his head, eyeing the vegetable with suspicion. He sniffed experimentally, wrinkled his nose. His lips parted slightly then and he sucked in a shallow breath.  


“Hey, that’s cheating! No sipping the air!” Julian wagged his finger, but gave a little giggle, unable to remain stern in the face of that strange Cardassian behavior. His pet merely quirked a brow ridge, but obediently closed his mouth. “Now, come on, Elim. Just try it.”  


Garak leaned forward, opening his mouth just enough to engulf the tip of the vegetable. Slowly, he sank his teeth in, tearing a tiny bit off and chewing it contemplatively. Julian suppressed another chuckle at the Cardassian’s manufactured reluctance – _he_ did _prepare this meal, after all_. He watched the ripple of that beautifully scaled throat as Garak swallowed his tiny mouthful. Apparently satisfied with his performance, Garak suddenly lunged forward and captured the entire morsel in his mouth, as well as the tips of Julian’s fingers, which he closed his lips tightly around, lavishing them with his tongue.  


“Oh,” Julian gasped in surprise at the unexpected contact. “Oh, that’s lovely.” He sighed as the dexterous tongue plucked the strange vegetable from his fingertips, massaging the pads and applying gentle sucking pressure with his lips. Slowly, Garak worked Julian’s fingers into his mouth down to the middle knuckle, making a show of it, the occasional view of a soft, pink tongue and the flutter of dark lashes over intense blue eyes causing Julian to shudder. He felt the stirrings of arousal; that warm, tingly sensation deep in his groin as he began to tighten and swell.  


“Elim! Stop that!” He shook his head, as if he could physically clear the lustful fog that had begun to cloud his mind, and glared at the Cardassian at his feet. Laughing eyes and a smug smirk was all the response he got. Julian knew better than to think that Garak would ever relinquish control completely. _Hmph. You just had to make a point, eh?_ “Eat your supper.”  


Still smirking, Garak lowered himself completely to the floor with a little wriggle. His knees and forearms took the brunt of his weight, raising his well-formed bottom into the air and leaving a large expanse of strong, armored back enticingly open for caresses. Raising smiling eyes once more to meet Julian’s gaze, he brought his head down to the plate between his forearms and took a tentative bite.  


“Oh! That’s it! Good boy, Elim, _very_ good boy!” He raked his nails down the thick ridge that ran along Garak’s spine. Blue eyes fluttered closed and a deep groan issued from that scaly throat. The ridges along his shoulders and around his eyes darkened to almost charcoal, while his chufa became tinged with pale blue.  


“Well, I’m so pleased that’s to your liking.” Julian smiled, running one finger along the sensitive spot behind Garak’s ear a few times. Encouraged by the progress they had made, he moved back to his seat at the table. Julian ate in silence, content to simply watch Garak. His posture had become much more relaxed, the tension easing out of his shoulders, and his eyes were beginning to take on that heavy-lidded look they got whenever Garak allowed himself to surrender to the game. To Julian’s delight, Garak slowly and methodically ate every bite on the plate, and then settled fully onto the floor. He rested his chin on folded forearms, apparently oblivious to the sauce that smeared not only his chin, but his nose and mouth as well.  


“I’m glad you enjoyed your dinner, Elim, but you are a mess.” Julian retrieved Garak’s plate and stacked it with the rest of the dishes on the table. “I think you’re going to need a bath.”  


Garak raised his head, his eyes wide. It was another new area for them, but one Julian had been sure his friend would enjoy. One of Garak’s chief complaints over the past months had been the cold, and what could be more relaxing than a long soak in a hot tub?  


“Wait here.” Julian absently patted Garak’s head as he strode past him and into the bedroom. He had managed to acquire a few unique items over the past few weeks in anticipation of the game. _Of course, Garak doesn’t know that. Won’t he be pleasantly surprised!_ Julian smiled, pleased at his own cleverness, as he shimmied out of his jumpsuit. He ran his hands through his sweaty hair – _really, Garak and I are going to have to discuss the environmental settings_ – and pulled on a loose tank top and shorts. Then, standing on his tip-toes, he retrieved a small container from the top shelf of his closet.  


“I’ve got a few things here I think you’re really going to like, Elim!” Julian called as he flitted about, grabbing an armful of towels and tossing his uniform into the bin for cleaning. Garak watched him from his position by the table with apparent interest, his blue eyes flicking back and forth with Julian’s movement. Julian paused, gazing delightedly at his lover, nude and flat on his belly on the floor, seemingly content to simply be with Julian in all his energetic gawkiness. He laughed, struck suddenly by the absurdity of it all, at how an evening could go from so tense to, well, _this._  


Julian crouched down in front of Garak and took his face in both hands. “God, Elim. You make me feel so…” He trailed off, unable to articulate the giddiness that threatened to burst from his chest. “I haven’t felt like this in, oh, ages.” He knew he was breaking the mood, but he couldn’t resist. He brushed his lips lightly against Garak’s, barely more than a whisper of breath over heated skin.  


“My dear,” Garak purred, resting his forehead against Julian’s, his eyes closed in contentment. The scales that ringed his eyes and chufa had become dark and slightly swollen in arousal, and they felt pleasantly warm against Julian’s skin.  


They stayed like that for a beat, bumping noses affectionately. Julian could practically feel his heart pound in rhythm to the low thrumming that had come to sound so comforting and familiar.  


Julian stood abruptly, running sweaty palms over his shirt to smooth it. “Well.” He cleared his throat, attempting to regain his authoritative tone. “I’d better prepare your bath.” He grabbed the towels and the little container and headed for the bathroom.  


“Computer, set water temperature to 40°C.” He waited for the cheery chirp that acknowledged his instructions, turned the tap, then knelt down and set about unpacking his supplies. The tiled floor felt smooth and cool against his knees, but Julian suspected that they would be occupied long enough for the kneeling to become uncomfortable. Stuffing one of the towels under his knees as an impromptu cushion, he called for Garak to join him.  


Garak’s face peered tentatively around the doorframe, but he didn’t enter. His eyes darted around, scrutinizing every detail. _He seems reluctant_. Julian chewed his lip. The station’s database had limited information on Cardassian culture, but what he’d been able to access suggested that they very much enjoyed bathing. Indeed, there were public bathhouses mentioned in several of the Cardassian novels Garak had given him. After a bit of prodding - and prying on the part of the Ferengi - Quark had even supplied Julian with a couple of specialty bathing items, direct from Cardassia Prime. _Was Garak expecting me to bathe with him? Best proceed with caution, Julian._  


“Come here, boy,” Julian said softly, patting his leg. Garak regarded Julian for a moment, then slowly crawled over to him, eyes cast down. The humidity made his scales appear to glisten and Julian was struck by the powerful elegance his pet seemed to exude, a beautiful fusion of firm muscles and soft curves, grey and black and blue.  


“You’re so lovely,” he whispered, stroking Garak’s hair. “My good, clever Elim.” His nimble fingers dropped from the sleek black mane to the thick scales that began just below his hairline. Julian loved to touch Garak there; it was like their little secret. Those scales were more leathery than the rest of the Cardassian’s flesh, but if Garak’s reaction was anything to go by, that certainly didn’t mean they were any less sensitive. Occasionally, and usually after a particularly intense debate over lunch, he would clap his hand on Garak’s shoulder as they said their public goodbyes; a quick flick of his index finger over those hidden scales, and Garak would give an almost unperceivable shudder. The hunger in his eyes would last for only a second or two, replaced immediately by his practiced placidity, appearing to all the world a simple tailor. But Julian knew better.  


As Julian expected, Garak leaned into the touch.  


“That’s better.” Julian continued to stroke him, raking his nails harder against that tender area. Grey lips parted to emit a low, throaty hiss. Garak was practically trembling. He nestled against Julian’s shoulder, tilting his head to expose more of his neck, the scales that lined his ridges now flushed a very deep charcoal.  


“Oh, getting a bit eager, are we?” Julian whispered fiercely, his petting becoming more urgent. “Aren’t you clever? My dear Elim, it pleases me when you’re so well-behaved for me, and so beautiful.”  


But Garak pulled back, his gaze downcast.  


“No, don’t look away when I praise you.” Julian loosely gripped Garak’s chin, all of his earlier trepidation forgotten. He tilted Garak’s face towards his own, forcing him to make eye contact. “Accept it; you’ve earned it.”  


He could see something he didn’t recognize in Garak’s unguarded gaze. Fear? Self-loathing? _We can’t have that._  


“Listen to me. You are beautiful and interesting and smart.” Julian paused. _What would a Cardassian say?_ “You have value to me.”  


Garak's eyes fluttered closed in apparent pleasure. _Well, I guess that’s better than looking away._ Julian smiled to himself, as Garak lowered his face to nuzzle the hand that loosely gripped his chin.  


Julian leaned down, kissing Garak’s hair. “See? Just like that. You are so very good for me.” He trailed his fingers up and down Garak’s broad back, tracing the contours of the powerful muscles and taut ridges with a feather-light caress that made the Cardassian shiver. “Now, we’d better get you into this tub before the water gets cold.”  


He dipped his fingers into the water, then withdrew them quickly, shaking his hand. “Wow, okay, so not such a concern after all,” Julian laughed at his own carelessness. “That’s still a bit hot for me, but I guess I can handle it up to my elbows. Anyway, I think you’ll like it. Hop in.”  


Garak eyed the steaming water, then glanced at Julian, but made no move towards entering the bath.  


“What? Surely it’s not too hot for _you_.”  


Garak’s blue eyes glinted merrily at Julian’s suggestion, but he shook his head.  


“Then what -” Julian stopped abruptly, momentarily lost in thought. _You’re supposed to be telling him what to do, remember, Julian? So, tell him._ “Oh. Oh, of course. I think on your bum will do for now.”  


A shallow nod, and Garak was on his feet, his back creaking and popping after so much time on the floor. He eased himself into the tub and, with a sigh of great satisfaction, submerged himself to the neck.  


“That’s better, isn’t it?” Julian regarded his pet fondly; the heavy lidded eyes and deep breathing that caused the water to gently roll about in the tub. A deep, contented grumbling sound was the only answer he received. Julian chuckled. “Before you get too comfortable though, I’ve just got to do this. Take a deep breath for me, love.” Cupping his hands, he scooped up the water and poured it over Garak’s face, washing away the last traces of dinner. The Cardassian scrunched his face up in surprise, then cracked one eye open to give Julian a very sour look.  


“Sauce,” Julian said by way of explanation. Garak snorted in reply, then settled deeper into the water.  


“Oh, did that not please His Majesty? Well, perhaps I should put this away then, eh?” Julian held up one of the items he had purchased from Quark: an exfoliating sand-scrub imported from the Helta Highlands of Cardassia Prime. It was scented with crushed _mekla_ petals, the oils of which he had been told had a soothing effect on freshly scrubbed scales. Julian just thought it smelled nice, kind of like orange blossom, but earthier. He was pleased to note that he now had the Cardassian’s full attention. Julian dug his fingers into the jar, scooping up a little of the sand. The oil released from the crushed flowers gave the mixture a damp consistency and it felt pleasantly gritty against his palm.  


“Do you want this?”  


Garak gave a shallow nod, his eyes never leaving the precious commodity in Julian’s hands.  


“Then _behave_. I don’t want any more ungrateful looks from you.” Julian furrowed his brows in mock annoyance. His pet visibly wilted at his scolding tone, lowering his head and hunching his neck and shoulders.  


“Now lean forward, there’s a good boy.”  


Julian spread his handful of the damp sand across Garak’s shoulders. He grinned as the Cardassian immediately arched his back, offering the broad expanse of scales for Julian’s attention. He rubbed the mixture in slow, sweeping circles, applying slight pressure with his palms.  


“That’s nice, isn’t it? My good Elim, you’re getting so relaxed.” Any traces of his earlier tension seemed to melt from Garak’s muscles as Julian worked the sand all along the exposed flesh – massaging around his shoulder blades before moving up his neck all the way to his hairline, then down his shoulder ridges, interspersing the pressure from his hands with little pinches from nimble fingers. The thrumming had become so deep in tone that it was practically inaudible, but Julian could certainly feel the vibration as he worked the tender flesh. He smoothed another handful along strong, gray scaled arms and thick, muscular legs, shining the scales until Garak was trembling with pleasure.  


“On your knees now, Elim. I want to get your belly.”  


Garak kneeled in the water, exposing his body from the thighs up. His wet scales glistened in the low light, enhancing the contrast of his grey skin and flushed ridges, tinted here and there with light blue. Julian watched as rivulets ran down his body. It always amazed him that he could be so awed by such a… foreign looking body, but Garak truly was beautiful, thicker than the average human, but so firm and with so many varying textures. Garak gave him an absolutely smoldering look from under lowered lids, his eyes dark with desire. He canted his hips, drawing Julian’s attention down to his genital slit, which was swollen and gleaming with his arousal. Julian licked his lips, leaning closer over the tub.  


“That’s a bit forward, pet,” Julian whispered in his ear, his voice husky. “Here I was, trying to get you nice and clean, but you just want to be dirty.”  


Garak smirked, starting to turn to face him, but Julian placed his hands on his shoulders, stilling him.  


“Ah-ah. Eyes forward, Elim. I want to finish your bath.” He cupped water in his hands and poured it over Garak’s chest, watching as fine streams ran down the contours of thick, firm pectoral muscles.  


“You’ve been so patient,” Julian cooed, scooping up another handful of the sand-scrub. “Just a little longer, and we’ll have you all cleaned up.” He trailed his fingertips over Garak’s collarbone before smearing the sand down the center of his chest and belly and resuming his exfoliating massage. He started with the taut muscles of his chest, his hands dipping ever lower with each circle of his palm over heated flesh. The skin on the Cardassian’s belly was much softer, Julian knew, and he lightened his touch as he reached that more tender area. He alternated his caress, drawing his fingertips up and knuckles down, barely applying any pressure. Garak raised his chin and sighed, his legs shaking at the light touch. Again he tilted his hips forward in invitation.  


“Hmm. We don’t want sand in _there_ , now do we, Elim?” Julian brushed his knuckles against Garak’s slick genital slit, eliciting a gasp from the Cardassian. He then dipped his hands in the water, rinsing off the sand-scrub, before slowly sliding them, hot and dripping with water, up Garak’s trembling thighs. While one hand kneaded the firm muscle, the other continued up until Julian was cupping the swollen flesh at the juncture of Garak’s thighs. He palmed the thick, scaled skin that he knew hid the Cardassian’s testicles – tucked safely away inside – while his middle finger gently traced the damp slit above it.  


Garak’s jaw dropped and he emitted a low hiss as Julian continued to tease him.  


“Oh, what a charming sound, Elim.” Julian’s voice had become ragged, his nose buried in wet hair as he breathed in Garak’s ear. “I love it when you’re vocal for me.” He scraped his nail over the engorged scales that lined Garak’s slit. Water sloshed over the side of the bath and onto the floor as Garak spread his legs wider.  


“But I’m getting ahead of myself.” Julian straightened and cleared his throat, pulling his hands away. Garak’s wide eyes and frustrated growl made him laugh. “Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet. Now sit back down so I can rinse you off.”  


Giving an annoyed huff, Garak thumped down hard enough to splash more water on the floor.  


“None of that now,” Julian wagged his finger at the cross Cardassian. “We’re almost done.” He grabbed another one of the items he had purchased: a small, strange square of cloth. Julian rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. One side was delightfully silky, while the other was quite abrasive – almost sandpapery. He shuffled down to the end of the tub, tapping on the rim. “Now, let’s see those toes.”  


Garak raised one dripping foot and rested it on the edge of the tub. Julian pressed his thumb into the arch, rubbing tiny circles up and down. Garak’s deep groan of pleasure brought Julian’s gaze to his face. His eyes rolled back, eyelids fluttering, as Julian continued the massage.  


“You have beautiful feet,” Julian said, working his way up to rub the pads of each well-manicured toe. “These claws could use some attention though.” He smiled, wiggling Garak’s big toe. “Good thing I have this!” He waved the little cloth, relishing the Cardassian’s surprise – eyes wide, lips slightly parted.  


_Well, here goes_. If what he had read was correct, the rough side of the cloth was to be used first ¬ _sort of like a nail buffer_. He rubbed the cloth back and forth against each dull claw, grinding down any irregularities. Satisfied with his progress, he reached over and grabbed the scented oil that completed the bath set. He tipped a tiny amount onto the silky side of the fabric, then smoothed it over the buffed nails, polishing them to a shine.  


“Oh! That’s quite nice, actually,” Julian said. He looked up, smiling, pleased with his own work. He had been so absorbed in the process that he had neglected to look at Garak, but now he found the Cardassian regarding him with a strange expression, something between warm amusement and incredulity. All the lust was gone from his face, leaving a not-quite smile beneath half-lidded eyes. He flexed his toes a few times, then dropped his foot back into the water.  


“Oh.” Julian deflated. “Was that not right?”  


An elegant arch to an eye ridge was the only response he got before Garak raised his other foot, wiggling it impatiently. Julian grinned, then repeated his treatment, massaging the foot and polishing each claw.  


“Alright,” Julian said a few minutes later as he smoothed the cloth over Garak’s pinkie toe-claw. “Just one more thing before you get out. We need to wash your hair.” He slid back up to the head of the tub, where Garak was reclining, drowsy and relaxed from the massage.  


“Close your eyes,” Julian said, scooping up water and pouring it over Garak’s damp hair, wetting it thoroughly. “I wasn’t able to find out what Cardassians use to clean their hair, so I hope what I use for myself is sufficient.” He worked his cleanser into a creamy lather, gently raking his nails over Garak’s scalp as he did. Garak shivered, the deep thrumming becoming louder once more. Julian smiled. He massaged Garak’s scalp for a few more minutes, then rinsed his hair with clean water.  


“I did read, though, that the oil I used to polish your toe-claws is multi-purpose; I can use it on your scales and your hair too.” He sprinkled a few drops over Garak’s hair, combing it back into its usual slick style. “It’s infused with something called _relot._ I think Kira told me it’s a melon that’s grown all over the Cardassian Union. She said it’s mostly prized for its seeds, but it certainly smells nice. Kind of peppery and sweet at the same time. I wonder if that’s what a _relot_ tastes like. Anyway, let’s get you dry.” He spread one of the towels out along the floor by the tub, then held out his hand.  
Garak gave a slow, lazy blink and yawned - stretching and curling his toes as he did - before taking Julian’s proffered hand. He carefully stepped out of the tub and lowered himself onto hands and knees, dripping on the towel. Julian stroked his freshly scrubbed back.  


“It’s so nice to feel you warm, Elim. I guess we’d better get you dry so you stay that way.”  


Julian grabbed the fluffiest towel he had and gently patted Garak’s face before draping it over the Cardassian’s back and rubbing it all along his sides and belly. He smoothed it over his neck and arms and legs.  


“Good, good,” Julian clapped his hands together. “Now, let’s get those freshly exfoliated scales oiled, then we can _really_ relax.” He poured a bit of oil onto his palm, rubbing his hands together to coat them. Slowly, methodically, he worked Garak’s already relaxed muscles, paying extra attention to his ridges and those areas with thicker scales. Garak shuddered in pleasure, his limbs buckling.  


“Whoa! Easy, Elim!” Julian slid his arms under the trembling body, easing Garak fully to the floor. The Cardassian lay flat on his belly with his cheek pressed against the tile, taking deep, rapid breaths from his open mouth. Only the whites of his eyes were visible from under his fluttering lashes. His knuckles were blanched white from the tightness of his clenched hands.  


Julian leaned down to assess his lover, his brows furrowed in concern.  


“Elim? Are you alright?”  


Garak gave a quick, breathy laugh and nodded. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. With one final, shuddering breath, he rose back to his hands and knees. Leaning forward, he nestled his sleek, black head under Julian’s chin, rubbing his cheek affectionately back and forth over Julian’s smooth neck.  


“So, that felt good, did it?” Julian laughed softly, stroking Garak’s back, then placing a hand on the Cardassian’s shoulder to ease him back. “Here, let me look at you.”  


Garak sat back on his heels, his legs slightly parted and his hands on his thighs, exposing his body for Julian’s appraisal.  


“Yes, that’ll do nicely.” He rose, circling Garak, inspecting him from every angle. “Just look at you, you lovely thing. All glossy and glowing from the bath. Something does seem to be missing though…” He traced his fingers over Garak’s ear and down his neck. Garak tilted his head to the side, inviting Julian to continue his caress, but Julian moved away, crouching down and rummaging in the little container he had left on the floor by the bath.  


“Ah!” he exclaimed excitedly, removing Garak’s gift from the container and holding it behind his back. “Close your eyes, Elim.”  


The Cardassian obediently did so, and Julian leaned forward, fastening a soft, velvet collar around his throat. He grabbed a little hand mirror, angling it so Garak would be able to see his reflection.  


“Okay, you can look!”  


Garak’s gaze immediately went to the mirror, and his lips parted in surprise. The band of the collar was wide, to compliment the sturdiness of his neck – and Julian thought the deep, forest green color of the fabric really brought out his companion’s eyes. The flat, gold disc that hung from the clasp twinkled cheerfully in the light; it was engraved with one word – _Elim._  


“I hope you like it,” Julian said quietly, his voice almost shaking with nerves.  


Garak slowly raised his eyes to Julian’s, his gaze clear and steady. He blinked once before lunging forward and wrapping his arms around Julian’s shoulders, his lips crashing against Julian’s in a bruising kiss. Julian laughed joyfully against his mouth, cradling his lover’s face in his hands.  


“Alright, alright! Down, boy!” Julian said, still laughing, and rose, extricating himself from Garak’s embrace. “Jumping up on me like that. Really.” Julian tsked, but he was unable to hide his smile. He hadn’t realized how nervous he had been about giving Garak that collar. He knew that, in some circles, it represented a deeper commitment and a level of intimacy that he wasn’t sure they were quite ready for… And while he intended it mostly just for the game, he was still afraid Garak would reject it. _But he didn’t, did he?_  


He glanced down to find Garak gazing up at him adoringly, his eyes bright and a small smile on his lips. Chuckling, Julian tickled him under his chin.  


“Well, how about we get you some water, eh? You’re probably thirsty from all this heat.” Julian gathered up all the bath supplies as he spoke, slinging used towels over his arm and shoving the Cardassian imports back in the little container and setting it on the sink.  


Leaving the steamy bathroom, he strode over the replicator, Garak following on hands and knees.  


“One 8 ounce glass of water, 15°C.”  


Julian grabbed an empty bowl from the table and poured the water into it. He lowered the dish to the ground in front of Garak. “You have a drink now, Elim, while I get my book.”  


He watched as Garak lowered his head, lapping at the water. Satisfied, he went to his bedroom to dump the dirty towels in the bin and retrieve his PADD. Returning to the common room, he removed the throw blanket he kept around for when Garak was visiting from where it was neatly folded over the arm of the couch and spread it over the cushions. He pulled back one edge so that he wouldn’t be sitting on it – the fluffy fabric made him sweat - and plopped down on the couch.  


Garak raised his head from the water dish. A single drop rolled down his chin and dripped back into the bowl. He gazed at Julian questioningly from across the room.  


Julian patted the spot beside him. Still looking unsure, Garak crawled over, but stopped at the edge of the couch.  


“It’s alright, you can come up – now that you’re clean,” Julian said with a smile.  


Garak climbed onto the throw blanket, stretching out on his belly with his head pillowed on Julian’s thigh. He closed his eyes and sighed as Julian stroked his hair back behind his ear.  


“Isn’t this cozy?” Julian said, continuing to stroke Garak’s damp hair. It felt silky and smooth from the oil. “How about a little music? Computer, play Bashir Jazz Selection 014.” As the faint sound of a piano and upright bass began to play in the background, Julian raised his PADD with his free hand and began to read. Absently, his fingers slipped from Garak’s hair to stroke his neck, trailing tenderly up and down the thick, leathery scales in a way that made the Cardassian shudder. He traced the edges of the collar and smiled.  


As his fingers continued their exploration, Julian realized he had read the same sentence three times, his focus having slipped from the novel in his hands to the Cardassian in his lap. _Even when he’s silent, he knows exactly how to get my attention._  


Still holding the PADD up to feign reading, Julian scratched his nails down Garak’s back. A deep, rumbling growl vibrated against his leg, as Garak responded to his touch. He was careful not to scratch against the grain of the scales, sliding his fingers up the ridge that ran down Garak’s spine before raking his nails back down again. Slipping his hand a little lower, he cupped and squeezed Garak’s buttock, stroking the sensitive flesh with his thumb. Garak twitched and rocked his hips.  


“You lazy thing. You just want to be pampered, don’t you?” Julian set his PADD aside, giving up the pretense of reading. While he continued to fondle Garak’s bum, his other hand went straight for the dark, swollen ridges on his neck, stroking and pinching.  


“You’re so lovely, Elim, and you’ve been so good for me all evening - my clever boy. I think you deserve a treat.”  


Garak shifted against the blanket, wriggling from the intensity of the stimulation. The thrumming sound had resumed, somewhat louder than before.  


“Roll over for me, love.”  


The Cardassian eagerly rolled onto his back, pleading blue eyes gazing up at Julian from his lap.  


“Oh, look at that. That’s just gorgeous.” Julian’s gaze shifted to Garak’s groin, where his everted erection, pale pink and glistening, lay against his stomach. The Cardassian’s cock was quite appealing, wet and thick and ringed at the base with the charcoal grey scales that lined his slit.  


“You’re so beautiful, all spread out like this just for me.” His fingers trailed down Garak’s throat and over the tear-shaped spoon on his chest, teasing the little ridge that framed it. Garak’s eyes fluttered closed and he practically whimpered, rocking his hips for Julian’s attention.  


“ _Tsk-tsk_. So eager… But perhaps I’ve made you wait long enough.” Julian slid his hand down Garak’s belly, stopping just above his lover’s dripping cock and watching it twitch. Garak gasped, bunching the blanket in his fists as Julian continued to tease him, stroking his inner thighs with one hand and trailing his fingertips along his side with the other. He felt Garak toss his head from side to side, and glanced down to see an almost pained look on his face, his eyes tightly closed, his lips parted, huffing out quick, short breaths.  


“Alright, you’ve been so patient. I’ll give you that treat now.”  


The hand that had been lightly caressing his inner thighs slid up to grasp Garak’s cock. Julian delicately stroked up and down a few times until his palm and fingers were nicely smeared with the lubricant that coated the Cardassian’s erection. Garak arched into his touch, his jaw dropped, and a low, open-mouthed hiss issued from his throat. The sound went straight to Julian’s groin, his own cock beginning to feel hot and heavy inside his shorts.  


“That’s it, Elim. Make noise for me,” Julian whispered, wrapping his fingers more snuggly around the slick cock and giving a few firm strokes. Garak rocked his hips up into Julian’s grasp, until Julian’s fingers contacted the sensitive area where the hot, swollen scales of his slit were stretched taut around the base of his cock. Ever so gently, Julian twisted his hand around the bottom of Garak’s cock, the heel of his hand rubbing the engorged ridge of his slit while his fingers slid over the slippery erection.  


With another hiss of pleasure, Garak turned his face to Julian’s side, pressing his open mouth and sharp, white teeth against his hip.  


“No, no, don’t hide your face. I want to see you,” Julian tutted. “Open your eyes, Elim, and look at me.” He assumed his most authoritative tone, running the fingers of his free hand through Garak’s silky locks and coaxing him to turn his head with a gentle tug of his hair.  


Garak was obviously struggling to obey Julian’s command. His eyes would start to roll back as Julian squeezed and stroked his cock. But Garak would catch himself and snap his eyes forward to lock contact with Julian, his head almost jolting with the effort.  


“That’s better. You’re such a good boy, Elim. _My_ good boy.”  


The hissing, which had quieted during their little exchange, resumed full force as Julian praised him. It was a raw, primal sound that evoked a warm, tingling sensation in Julian’s belly. He longed to feel that wet, open mouth hissing and thrumming around his cock. His balls tightened at the thought.  


“That’s it, you’re getting close now, aren’t you, Elim?” Julian’s voice was becoming quite breathy with his own arousal. He continued to gaze deeply into Garak’s eyes, usually so bright and clear, but now hazy with desire. He could feel the Cardassian rolling his hips from side to side as Julian worked his cock, twisting and pumping with renewed vigor.  


“I want you to keep looking at me when you come, Elim. Are you ready? Come for me, now!” Julian scratched his nails hard against Garak’s collarbone, while he gave one final, sharp twist to the base of his cock. Garak’s threw his head back and roared as he came, spurting over Julian’s fingers and onto his belly. _But he never broke eye contact_ , Julian smiled to himself.  


Julian gently stroked him through his orgasm before relinquishing his hold on the oversensitive flesh. He caressed his cheek, murmuring softly to his satiated pet. “Easy now, love. I’ve got you.” He leaned in to place a soft kiss on Garak’s chufa. “You’ve been so good for me, and I’m so very proud of you.” Garak sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.  


“Feeling a bit drowsy now, are we?”  


“Mmm,” Garak rumbled in response, nestling deeper into the couch.  


“And I _just_ got you clean,” Julian laughed, running a finger through the ejaculate cooling on Garak’s stomach. Not wanting to disturb the sleepy beast in his lap by getting up for a towel, Julian slipped his tank top over his head and wiped Garak’s belly with it, then tossed it to the floor.  


“Under normal circumstances I would chastise you for so disgracefully misusing your garment, but that was a hideous shirt,” Garak said, peeking one eye open and regarding Julian with an amused expression.  


“Yes, well. It’s functional. And it’s not like I bought it from you, now, did I?”  


Garak chuckled. “Point taken.” He fingered the golden tag that hung from his collar.  


“It suits you.” Julian smiled down at his sleepy lover and with one finger stroked the little ridge that ran from his ear and along his jaw. “Are you feeling better, Garak?”  


“Quite,” the Cardassian replied, not opening his eyes. He paused, then quietly said, “Thank you, Julian.” He was breathing deeply now, his hands folded loosely on his chest. Julian actually thought he had nodded off, but Garak’s voice suddenly sounded very alert.  


“Julian! Do you want me to…” He trailed off, bumping his head against Julian’s still prominent erection.  


Julian laughed softly. “Don’t worry about me. You just relax.” He pulled part of the throw blanket down from the back of the couch, covering Garak with it as best he could.  


“You don’t mind if I read for a bit, do you?” Julian asked, reaching for his PADD.  


“Of course not, my dear,” Garak purred drowsily.  


They stayed on the couch together well into the night. Garak rolled onto his side and nestled into Julian, who continued to stroke Garak’s hair and neck while he read. Garak, Julian noticed, would occasionally smile and sigh in his sleep.


End file.
